Friday the 13th The Series: Paragon of Darkness
by Beetleboots
Summary: Micki, Ryan, and Jack finally learn the story of Jason Voorhees. Micki and Ryan finally realize their true feelings for one another. Jason is serving the Devil, Lucifer. He needs Jason to capture and feed him two more souls so that he can walk among the Earth again. Using cursed objects Micki and Ryan try to put a stop to all of it before no pun intended all Hell breaks loose.
1. I Went There

Chapter 1: I Went There

Ryan enters the shop happily whistling to himself. Suddenly Jack approaches him.

"Ryan?!" He shouts. "Where have you been?"

"Just out, looking at this restaurant I'm taking Micki to tonight."

"I mean where have you been for the past two weeks?"

Ryan looked at Jack with a confused look on his face.

"And where is Micki?!" Jack said in a huff.

Seeing Jack upset, Ryan placed his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"She's out buying a new dress, and take it easy Jack, what's this about?"

Jack sighed heavily and walked over to the desk and sat down. He stared off for a moment and sighed again.

"Ryan-" he began and placed his hands on the desk. And began to swiftly talk with his hands as Jack normally does.

"Ever since we got that pillowcase back, and put it in the vault, I've seen less and less of you and Micki."

"Well Jack we-"

"And I've hunted down a pocket watch, a rotary phone, a whistle, and at least two different kinds of necklaces by myself over the past two weeks... ever since you started courting Micki, things haven't been the same around here, I need the two of you to make all of this work."

Ryan placed his hands on the desk.

"Jack, you've gone off and left Micki and I to fend for ourselves...Micki and I have the right to go out and do things if we want too."

"I know Ryan...I know."

"If you know then why are you making a big deal out of this?" "Micki and I have always done everything we could to make sure we got whatever object it was back!"

Jack nods as Ryan speaks.

"I know but I-"

"I'm sorry we haven't been there for you like we should...I'm sorry that made you feel like you had to do all of this by yourself, because I wouldn't want anyone to do that."

Ryan looked down as he finished, then looked back up at Jack.

"Jack... you're the father I've always wanted in my own father...Micki feels the same...and we love you... just because we established that we may have feelings for each other. Cousins or not, and just because we have been spending an awful lot of time together; and just because we love each other more now doesn't mean we don't love you any less."

Jack stared at Ryan and stood up from the desk. He walked around it and touched Ryan's shoulder.

"You're right Ryan...I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me... it's just I do miss the old Mick and Ryan..."

Ryan sighs then smiles shyly.

"We never left Jack."

Ryan pats Jack's arm.

Jack smiles and wraps Ryan in a hug then pats Ryan's arm.

"Now...go have fun... where is it your taking Micki tonight?"

"Oh this fancy restaurant, right up Micki's alley, she'll love it."

Ryan starts to walk up the stairs when Jack suddenly blurts out:

"No hot dogs and the sharing of a funnel cake tonight?"

Ryan stops on the stairs and turns smiling.

"Micki has more class than that Jack, tonight I'm going to show her how much she means to me."

Jack smiles.

A grand restaurant sits comfortably inside a 5-star hotel, with 10 floors. The restaurant gleams bright in vintage glamour with marble pillars, and floors. Along with elegant floor rugs, chandeliers, and a large fountain with a massive flower arrangement in the middle. The atmosphere not too quiet with the bustle of dinning customers. The sound of clanking silverware everywhere. Micki sits in front of Ryan at a small table wearing a sequin and silk black and gold cocktail dress with tinkerbell sleeves. Her red hair just as voluminous as ever pulled back and bumped up; clamed together by a large black bow. Micki's red lipstick ties her entire look together as her red lips move over her pearly whites. Ryan sitting opposite of her has dawned a black suit and gold tie, to compliment Micki's ensemble. They've been laughing and talking for quite some time. There are a few empty plates in front of them.

"Micki watch this." Ryan says with a smile and takes a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Ryan, you don't smoke." Micki says astonished.

"I know just wait."

Suddenly a waiter runs toward Ryan to light his cigarette, then runs off.

"That's how great the service is here, waiters practically throw themselves at people, just to light their cigarettes."

Micki smiles as Ryan puts the cigarette out.

"Makes me feel like a Queen or something." Micki replies softly.

Ryan reaches across the table and grabs her hand. Micki blushes and smiles widely at his touch.

"Should you be treated like anything else?"

Micki bats her eyelashes. Ryan winks at her. At that moment another waiter walks over to their table.

"Your champagne sir."

Ryan lets go of Micki's hand to take the bottle from the waiter.

"Thanks."

"Shall I sir?" The waiter questions.

"I've got it thanks." Ryan replies back and Micki starts to back away from the table as Ryan pops the cork from the bottle. Micki laughs, and Ryan pours his glass first and then drinks from the bottle itself.

"Ah." Ryan exclaims. Mick continues to smile at him.

"You're going to love it."

Ryan then pours Micki a glass.

"Thank you Mr. Dallion."

"You're welcome Miss Foster."

"Shall we make a toast?" Micki askes.

Ryan ponders the question a moment then raises his glass.

"I toast to you, Micki... that you stay safe and happy for the rest of your life and get everything you ever want."

Micki smiles over her glass and raises her own.

"Then I toast to you."

Ryan's smiles slowly fades, and he looks down.

"Is something wrong?"

Ryan looks back up at her.

"No...it's just... it's not you... it's...it's me..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I... I mean it's both of us..."

"Both? Ryan I don't understand?"

"I mean... I had a talk with Jack this afternoon...and he feels really downhearted that you and I haven't been around for the past couple of weeks."

Micki places her glass back down on the table and looks deeply at Ryan.

"Well... does he not understand that we need a break from all the objects, and the death and that we need to just get out of that store!"

Ryan just nods in agreement.

"I told him that."

"And what did he say?"

"He agreed, and I apologized for us and I-"

"Us?" Micki interrupts.

"Well...yeah, you weren't there to defend yourself so I-"

"But I have my own say, I shouldn't have to apologize for just wanting to live my life, and you shouldn't be apologizing for me, if I want to apologize I'll do it myself."

"Micki..."

"Just because we started going out does not give you the right to control me and how I choose to live my life, and just because we're going out does not give you the right to speak for me."

"Mick-"

"And another thing... we keep saying that collecting those objects will come to an end soon, but that never comes!" Micki shouts loudly. "How are you and I supposed to be together and lead happy lives...how am I supposed to stay safe and happy, and get everything I want, when we're bound and chained to that store, I'm not a prisoner of it, and I'm not a puppet of yours!"

Micki stands up and tosses her napkin down and picks up her handbag and begins storming out of the restaurant. Ryan sighs and places his head in his hands and rubs his fingers through his bangs.


	2. It Begins

Chapter 2: It Begins

Micki enters the store. The familiar bell clings against the wood of the door, but rather loudly as she closes the door on Ryan's face. Jack happily greets her anxiously awaiting to hear how dinner went.

"Ah, Micki, it's so nice to have you and Ryan together, I've been meaning to tell you both that I'm happy for you, but it must have slipped my mind," Jack says smiling at her.

"I'm not talking to Ryan for the rest of the night Jack, keep him far away from me!" Micki yells in anger as she stomps up the stairs. Ryan then enters the shop. Jack turns around upon his entry and stares at him in shock.

"What have you done this time to upset her Ryan?"

"It's not like I try to upset her, it's not my goal in life to make her un-happy alright."

"She may not always be upset, but when she is, it normally involves you...what happened?"

"It's a long story."

Ryan sighs and walks past Jack, and leisurely walks up the stairs in silence. Later that night as Micki brushes her hair in front of her vanity, Ryan knocks on her bedroom door.

"Micki?" Ryan asks through the door. "Can I come in?"

Micki ignores him and continues to brush her hair.

"Micki?" Ryan's voice is heard again.

"I'm not talking to you." Micki scoffs.

Ryan smiles and leans on the door.

"Kinda are."

"Leave me alone!" Micki's voice echoes.

"Come on Mick."

"No!"

Ryan's smile disappears, and he looks down.

"Look I'm sorry for speaking out of turn... you're right, you're entitled to your own thoughts and feelings."

Micki slowly puts down the hairbrush and walks over to the door. Ryan's shadow can be seen through the lace of her curtains, that hang from the top of her door. She slowly touches the door handle.

"I didn't think it would make you that mad...I thought it was no big deal...and Jack understands...he understands...us."

Micki suddenly opens the door and runs into Ryan's chest. Ryan breathes heavily, and she stares into his eyes. Ryan stares into hers. Suddenly there is a lining of tears in Micki's eyes.

"That's just it..." Micki speaks out almost breathless. She then gulps. "Us..."

"What?" Ryan whispers softly and places his forehead on hers.

"I'm afraid of that word..." Micki breathes.

"What are you afraid of?" Ryan replies and places his hands on her face. "This?"

Ryan then leans in to kiss her and Micki closes her eyes and starts to kiss him. Suddenly the phone rings and Ryan and Micki's heads turn toward the sound.

"I've got it!" Jack yells.

Ryan looks back at Micki. Micki stares at him.

"It's not wrong unless you think it is..." Ryan tells her and uses one finger to wipe a tear from under her eye. "But is all this crying because it's wrong...or because you want to make it right?" Ryan whispers then leans on the doorway with one hand behind her head.

"I love you, Micki."

Micki breathes heavily.

"Goodnight Ryan." She says softly then enters her bedroom.

"Micki?!"

The door suddenly shuts, and Ryan groans and places his hands on the door. As Ryan leaves Micki to her thoughts, he joins Jack downstairs. Jack holds the phone to his ear and motions for Ryan to grab a pencil and paper. Ryan looks confused but fetches them for Jack.

"Yes...I told you I knew John, he was a friend of mine."

Ryan folds his arms as Jack continues to talk on the phone. Elsewhere a young man with long black hair and brown eyes, named Ben speaks to Jack from the inside of a lake house.

"Jack...listen...my father's been dead for years."

"Yes, I recall John's death...an accident I think it was." Jack's voice is heard through the phone.

"That's sort of why I'm calling, but that's not the entire reason, you dwell with the supernatural right?"

"Yes of course, to some extent Ben, are you in trouble?"

"I don't think I am, but I think Crystal Lake is..."

Jack looks at Ryan. Ryan stares at him.

"You'll have to be more specific Ben...if you'll give me an address, I can write it down and meet you...if there's-

A scream is heard on the other end.

"No! Go away!"

"Ben!" Jack shouts. Ryan unfolds his arms and looks concerned at Jack.

"Ryan?! Something's happened to Ben." Jack exclaims and hangs up.

"What was that about?!" Ryan asks demanding an explanation.

"His father was a fortune teller used to dabble in the psychic arts... he and I used to do a show together back in the day."

"What happened to him?"

"He died in a mysterious accident."

"What was the accident?"

"Drown."

"And it was mysterious how?"

"He was found in the lake... but John...couldn't swim... it's a mystery as to how he got there..."

Ryan folds his arms.

"And Ben?"

"His son...he may also be facing the same fate his father did...perhaps that person is still out there."

"Think this person has a cursed object?"

"It would seem that way wouldn't it...if you and Micki could go and investigate it, that would help all of us."

Jack walks over to a bookshelf.

"And what are you going to do?"

"I need to find out about this name Ben gave me."

"What name?"

"Jason," Jack says sternly before turning back toward the bookshelf. Ryan looks around confused. The next morning Ryan loads a couple of bags into the Mercedes. Micki walks out of the shop folding her arms. Ryan looks up at her.

"Ready to go?"

Micki only nods. Jack follows Micki out.

"Be careful you two."

"Always Jack," Micki replies to him, then kisses his cheek and gets in the car. Ryan nods at Jack and gets in the driver's side of the car.

"Good Luck." Jack breathes under his breath.

As Ryan drives, Micki takes out a map. Ryan then puts on a pair of sunglasses and smiles at her. Micki looks away.

"So...we should be there in about 4...5 hours..." Ryan says softly. Micki only nods. Still not talking to me, huh?"

Micki looks at Ryan and taps her nose.

"Cute." Ryan says with a smirk.

"It's gonna be a long...quiet 5 hours." Ryan sighs. "I thought we made up last night?"

Micki sighs and looks out the window. Suddenly loud rock music is heard. Ryan taps the steering wheel and starts to bob his head and sing-along to the music. Micki glares at him and turns it off.

"Okay?!" Ryan looks from her to the road. "What is your problem?!"

Micki sighs and turns away. The car abruptly stops and Micki jolts forward and looks at Ryan. Ryan breathes heavily.

"Micki... I can't go on if you're gonna be like this..."

Micki looks down.

"And if you really think that being with me is so bad, then we just won't be together, okay?"

Micki looks up at him and stares.

"Okay?" Ryan asks again.

"Ryan...I...that's not what I want."

Ryan turns toward her and takes off his sunglasses.

"Then what is it you do want, Micki, huh?"

Micki tears up.

"I...I want to tell you..."

"Yeah?"

Micki touches Ryan's face.

"I want to tell you, how much you mean to me..." Micki lets out a shaky breath and a tear leaves her right eye.

"I want to tell you I love you..."

Ryan stares into her eyes.

"But I can't..." Mick breathes. "I'm sorry..."

Ryan licks his lips and nods and turns from her. She tears up, and Ryan puts his sunglasses back on.

"Ryan...we're- "

"Cousins...yeah I know." Ryan interrupts. "But only by marriage... look your real mom...I don't even know her. You married into my family...and that doesn't even matter to me Micki...I'm crazy about you."

"Ryan..."

Ryan looks at her.

"We make a living on crazy..."

Micki touches his hand. Ryan looks at their hands then into Micki's eyes.

"If...it doesn't matter to you, then it shouldn't matter to me... and I do love you."

Micki leans toward him and pecks his lips. Ryan then kisses her back. Micki smiles into the kiss, then slowly backs away, holding on to the kiss, and holding her breath with her eyes shut. Ryan smiles and starts the car.

"Oh...I've waited all night to do that," Micki exclaims breathlessly as she adjusts her seatbelt.

"Why didn't you do it last night?"

Micki gently hits his shoulder as he drives.

"Because I was mad, at you."

Ryan smiles and pats her hand, and steers one-handed.

"Alright, Alright...while we're being all mushy here, there's a guy out there that really needs our help."

"What did Jack say the object was?"

"He didn't...he only gave me a name."

"Which was?"

Ryan looks from her to the road, back to the road.

"Jason."

Micki looks confused.

"Jason?"

"You know there was a story about some guy... I used to read in the Chicago Inquirer. Some hoax about this guy that drown, and supposedly sought out revenge for his life being stolen by killing innocent people. Said he appears every now and again, and no matter how many times you kill him, he always comes back."

"What was his name?"

"You know I can't remember."

"Well... Ryan that's a story."

"Yeah, but how many stories do you know that involve curses are actually true? Who knows maybe this Jason's guy is for real, otherwise why would Jack look him up?"

"I don't know."

Micki looks down and looks at the map. "Ryan, did you ever notice all of these churches around Crystal Lake?"

"No...never even been to Crystal Lake."

"Neither have I."

"Maybe there's a reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Micki replies.

"Well...if this Jason guy is for real...people don't live in Crystal Lake... they survive."

Micki stares terrified at Ryan. Ryan squeezes her hand, as he continues to drive onward.


	3. Something's Not Right

Chapter 3: Something's Not Right

Ryan and Micki upon arriving in Crystal Lake, walked a few blocks from their motel to get a bite to eat. They were tired from the trip but thought it would be a good idea to ask around to learn about Ben's whereabouts. As Ryan and Micki finished eating dinner, Ryan had an idea. Micki sat across from him at the table. The song "You're the Inspiration" by Chicago played softly. The lights sparked rainbow colors across Micki's face. Ryan stared at her and smiled.

"How about a dance Micki?"

Micki smirked and placed her hand on top of his. Cockily she spoke out;

"You have two left feet."

"No. No, hey I've been known to be a pretty good dancer, what do you say?"

Micki smiled and only nodded. She then allowed Ryan to lead her to the dance floor. Their movements slow and awkward at first. Micki looked away and then slowly upwards, into Ryan's eyes. Ryan smiled at her. The room was quiet except for the music. The lights continued to dance in different colors. Giving off an aroma as if Ryan and Micki were in a bubble all to themselves. As the lyrics to the song reached the chorus echoing "You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration." Micki kissed Ryan passionately. She then placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Ryan smiled and closed his eyes against her as he rested his head on top of hers. He swayed back and forth with Micki, holding her back with one hand, and her hand with the other. The song continued to play. As it played they lost track of time, as they got lost wrapped up in each other's hearts. Micki slowly wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and just held on to him. Ryan kissed her head and looked past her toward a booth. There a young man with long brown hair and brown eyes sat alone smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, Micki?" Ryan asked, and realized Micki was about half asleep in his arms.

"Babe?" Ryan whispered. Micki mumbled and looked up at him. Ryan never took his eyes off the gentleman. Micki slowly let go of Ryan and turned around.

"Is that our guy?"

"I don't know...can't hurt to ask."

"If it's not, it sure looks like him...I mean the way Jack described him."

Micki confidently walked over to him. Ryan followed her leisurely.

"Pardon me?"

"Are you Ben Mancuso?"

"Who's asking?" said the man in a low tone. He then turned toward Micki so that their eyes met. Micki gasped and turned away rather quickly. Ryan looked confused and pulled his hand from his pocket and touched her shoulder.

"You alright?"

Micki nodded swiftly and turned back toward the man. "I'm Micki Foster and this is Ryan Dallion..."

The man stood up and offered for them to sit.

"I am Ben...and you both work at Curious Goods...Jack sent you here did he?"

"That's right," Ryan said as he sat down next to Micki in the booth.

"How did you know?" Micki replied after.

"Jack phoned me...told me you were coming." Ben then put out his cigarette.

"Well... We've been looking for you everywhere and I mean are you okay, that was some phone call, we thought you were badly hurt." Ryan spoke out.

"I'm fine," Ben replied sternly. "But it's this place...Crystal Lake is in danger.

"How do you mean?" Ryan replied.

"Everyone of us in this town knows the story...but most of the outsiders don't know it's true. The truth about Jason Voorhees.

"We're very intrigued to learn about it Ben, aren't we Ryan?" Micki said and bumped Ryan's arm.

"For sure, there's nothing you can say we won't believe," Ryan assured back.

"Don't worry I'll tell you, but you better pray you never learn this story the hard way." Ben began. Jason Voorhees was born in 1946 to a crazy old loon named Pamela Voorhees and a sick bastard named Elias Voorhees. He was premature and entered the world at midnight on a Friday the 13th.

Micki looks at Ryan.

"His mother...she thought he drowned in Crystal Lake when he was a boy. Turns out...he didn't."

Ryan lets out a laugh.

"You mean he's a ghost?"

"Ryan you said we'd believe anything...I'm sorry Ben go ahead."

"No...No I believe him...it's just crazy to come all this way for a ghost."

"Jason is no ghost my friend...he's a monster."

Ryan's smile vanishes, and he looks at Micki.

"Some say he came back to life to avenge his mother's death." Ben began again. He grew to be a large, deformed and an uneducated man who never said a word. Pam blamed irresponsible counselors for her son's death, and she killed them. Until she met her end.

"How?" Micki questioned.

"Counselor held out on her own...and took Pamela's head...clean off her shoulders."

Micki turns away in disgust.

"Just when we all thought the worst was over. He just kept coming back. And would kill anything any sight. For a while, my dad and I thought he might just be after members of his family. We believe the family to be cursed.

"Cursed?" Ryan stated.

"Cursed," Ben repeated. Every time someone else tried to open the camp at Crystal Lake or wandered onto the land, Jason would slash, crush, impale, dismember, or decapitate them.

Micki closes her eyes tightly.

"Jason dawned a hockey mask to cover his monster appearance and had superhuman strength and that bastard's hard to kill no matter how many times you shoot him, stab him or ax off his head."

"Okay we get it, he's hard to kill, and he's killed many...what do we need to do about it.?" Micki suddenly blurted out.

"Something my father tried to do...something you folks are pretty good at...dealing with the devil."

Micki and Ryan look at each other then back at Ben.

"I know Jason killed my father...because Dad and I discovered something about him...and the truth about Crystal Lake Camp. That it is cursed. The camp and surrounding area are cursed due to the alignment of some churches, that form a pentagram on a map. The middle of the map is the spot where Lucifer will one day rise from the depths of the Underworld and claim his throne as the King of Earth. Jason Voorhees is supposedly his servant who always comes back because he lures and captures souls for him. The more souls Jason captures the stronger the Devil will become. We've survived this long because only a blood-relation can send Jason to Hell, it has been that way for many years. But most of the family is dead now. Crystal Lake might be doomed. I truly fear the Devil may return soon. I need the two of and Jack to find something that will end this...Please. Unsure of what to do or how to help, Micki and Ryan go back to the motel to come up with a plan. Ryan stares out the window. Micki exits the bathroom in her nightgown.

"So...do you think Jason is real?"

Ryan turns toward her.

"Stranger things have happened...besides you saw and heard Ben...he was scared this entire town is scared..."

"Yes of course...but we hunt objects, not people."

"Most of the people that have the objects are damned themselves."

Micki sighs at the thought and lies down. Ryan still fully clothed lies down next to her.

"This is a first."

"It sure is," Ryan tells her before he touches her knee and smiles at her.

"Goodnight Ryan." Ryan then kisses her. She kisses him back. Micki smiles into the kiss and raises up causing Ryan to roll over on his back. Micki sits on top of him kissing him. She then unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and traces his collarbone with her finger. Ryan breathlessly grabs her hand. Micki smiles at him. Ryan kisses her palm.

"Goodnight Micki" Ryan breathes. Micki then gets off him and he gets up out of bed and enters the bathroom with his pjs. Micki sighs heavily and lies back down where Ryan was laying. She smiles and presses the pillow to her face breathing heavily. Taking in the aroma of Ryan's scent from the pillow. Then rolls over on her side of the bed happily. Ryan yawns as he enters the room in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He turns off the light and lies down next to Micki. Micki smiles and looks over at him. He is facing away from her still awake looking out the window. Micki ponders for a moment then scoots toward him with her back pressed against his. Ryan startled at first looks back behind him and smiles. He then pats Micki's side and smiles as he adjusts himself and nuzzles into his pillow for sleep. When the sun rises, and the light suddenly enters the room Micki is now turned inward toward his chest. Ryan is turned toward her with one arm sprawled out above her head and the other one wrapped around her. Micki stirs and looks at him. Ryan sleeps soundly breathing softly through a slightly opened mouth. Micki nuzzles his nose.

"Mm," Ryan mumbles and scratches his nose as if some bug had landed there. Micki smiles. Ryan opens his eyes. Micki lets out a snorty laugh, and Ryan lets out an airy one and smiles at her.

"Don't do that," Ryan says playfully.

"Can't let you sleep in we have work to do."

Ryan wipes his face and pulls the covers up over him.

"I think Ben's got everything under control here...if you see a zombie just scream really loud."

Micki scoffs and gets out of bed. Suddenly the telephone rings. Micki walks over to the motel phone and answers it.

"Hello...Jack?!"

Ryan sits up in bed.

"Jack, what is it?!"

Ryan gets out of bed and runs over to Micki.

"What?!"

"Is he in trouble?!"

"Ssh...shut up!" Micki covers one ear and grasps the phone tightly.

"I don't understand... C... S...Ryan, get me a pen... 23...95... 19...87 -page 1021."

Ryan hands Micki a pen and a set of sticky notes from the desk in the hotel room. Micki softly repeats the letters and numbers over and over again as she writes them down.

"Jack, I've got it- Jack?"

Micki looks at Ryan and hangs up the phone.

"We need to get home."

"Home?! Jack said we need to go to the library!"

"What for, he's in trouble isn't he!?"

"But he said it was important."

"Micki it can't be more important than his life!"

"But this means something I'm sure of it..."

Ryan sighs.

"Okay get dressed...we find this quick and then we're going back home to help Jack."

Micki nods and runs toward her suitcase and begins unzipping it. Later, at the Crystal Lake Library and Archives, Micki holds up the piece of paper revealing her red nails. The letters and numbers are also revealed.

"Alright...CS is the section...and I think these numbers are the order of the books in that section...and the date of publication." Micki tells Ryan as she points at each symbol with her finger.

"Like I said we get it, and we go."

Micki nods. The two walk down several aisles of bookshelves. Ryan stops and looks at Micki.

"23...what?"

"95," Micki whispers.

Ryan nods and looks through a section of books. He continues looking at a series of books when suddenly Micki shouts softly:

"Ryan!"

Ryan looks up.

"Over here. I found it."

Ryan walks over to her. Micki has the book in front of her and she places it on a desk underneath a desk lamp.

"Hold this."

Micki hands him the sticky note.

"What page?"

Ryan looks at the note.

"1021."

Micki quickly flips through the pages.

"Come on Micki...the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get to Jack."

"Ssh."

Ryan rolls his eyes and crumbles the paper and puts it in his jacket pocket.

"Ryan...this is a book on genealogy."

"So?"

"And page 1021 has a family tree of... Jason Voorhees."

Micki slowly looks at him.

"So...a family member of Jason must be in trouble...the only person that can kill Jason is a family member, and most of them are already dead."

"Ryan..." Micki breathes. "The family member... is you."

Ryan looks at her and quickly takes the book from her. Ryan begins to trace the tree with his finger. His eyes shifting back and forth on the page. He then reads the text out loud.

"Jason Voorhees father left his mother and married some other woman, and according to the research at first the woman remained unnamed but is said to be the sister of Pamela Voorhees. A sister named Elizabeth. Elizabeth marries a man named Ray Dallion, and they had two sons..." Ryan pauses and gulps heavily, then licks his lips. Micki continues to stare at him, then she slowly touches his shoulder.

"Ryan and James Dallion." Ryan breathes finishing the sentence. Ryan re-reads the sentence again out loud.

"A sister named Elizabeth. Elizabeth marries a man named Ray Dallion, and they had two sons...Ryan...and James."

"Ryan..." Micki whispers softly.

Ryan then reads the sentence again, but a little faster than before.

"Elizabeth marries a man named Ray Dallion, and they had two sons...Ryan...and James... My James...Jimmy...It couldn't..."

"Ry-" Micki tries to speak out.

"Jason Voorhees father...my mom...sister of...me and...and Jimmy... No...I..." Ryan stammers.

Ryan's hands tremble and his breath runs short. He suddenly throws down the book.

"Ryan!" Micki screams. Ryan runs off leaving Micki behind. "Ryannnn!" Micki cries as she chases after him. Neither one excusing themselves from being overly excited in the library. However by that point, they had left the main library and entered a hallway were a few bathrooms, and a drinking fountain could be found. Along with the sound of vending machines and soda machines in the distance. Micki looks around the hallway. No sign of Ryan.

"Ryan don't do this to me."

Micki looks around again and runs past the men's room. Suddenly she hears Ryan's scream.

"Ryan?!"

Micki stops by the bathroom door and looks around then just immediately runs in. Ryan is heard coughing inside one of the stalls. Micki runs past the urinals and looks under the stalls. The bathroom appears to be empty except for Ryan on his knees in the second stall vomiting violently. And Micki who would want nothing more than to comfort him. Micki places her ear to the door and taps on it.

"Ryan..."

Ryan gags and dry heaves inside the stall. Micki closes her eyes at the sound. Her eyes being to glimmer with tears.

"Listen...we can figure this out...we can try to understand all of this together...and we can go help Jack...and everything will be like it was before...Ryan?"

Ryan coughs and suddenly lets out a sob. Micki covers her mouth, as she had never heard him cry before.

"Ryan...please," Micki whispers. Suddenly the sound of the latch is heard, and the door opens. Micki steps away and Ryan exits the stall leaning on it to keep from falling. He stumbles his way over to the sink. Micki watching his every move. He pulls at his tie and wets his face. Micki assumed he had calmed down now, and she could speak to him when suddenly Ryan let out a screaming sob into the sink. He trembles and holds his head and looks at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm related to him...that madman...that killer...and my mom never told me..." Ryan sobs loudly. Ryan then hits the mirror with his fist.

"Why didn't she ever tell me!"

Micki gasps.

"Why?!"

Ryan hits the mirror again.

"Ryan!" Micki yells and runs over to him and pulls his arm back. "Don't!"

Ryan tries to pull away from her.

"Ryannnn!" Micki shrieks. She then pushes him up against the wall and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and shakes him. "Ryan!" Ryan breathes heavily and then sobs softly.

"Ssh," Micki says in a comforting tone and pulls Ryan's head to her chest. Micki runs her nails through his hair. Ryan holds her tightly, and sobs loudly. "Ssh..."

Suddenly a man enters the bathroom and looks startled at the pair. Micki lets go of Ryan and turns toward him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this restroom and go and use the family one next door."

The man backs up and walks out of the restroom. Micki breathes heavily and starts to turn back toward Ryan, who is no longer behind her. Instead, he is back in the stall, coughing. Micki sighs heavily and slowly enters the stall and stands behind him. Ryan gags. Micki strokes his back and bends down near him. She then holds his head and continuously pushes his bangs back. Ryan dry heaves.

"It's okay...You're okay..."

On the ride home, Micki drives them back to Curious Goods. Ryan leans on the window looking down.

"Ryan..."

Micki moves her hand to Ryan's knee and drives one-handed.

"As you told me...remember...you didn't want to go anywhere unless I spoke to you...please talk to me."

Ryan suddenly opens his mouth as if to say something. The first time since they left Crystal Lake.

"If he comes after me...I don't want something to happen to you..."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Micki... I've lost you once...I'm not able to go through that again..."

Micki looks from the road to him, back to the road.

"I can't...and I won't..."

A tear escapes Ryan's eye and he looks out the window and wipes it away, then sniffles.

Micki just bites her lip and continues to drive onward, both in over their heads this time.


	4. Weapons of Mass Destruction

Chapter 4: Weapons of Mass Destruction

Micki left Ryan in the car. Who still hadn't said much on the way home. She quickly runs inside the shop. It's a mess.

"Jack?!" She screamed and ran up the steps to the main floor of the shop and found Jack near the desk, unconscious. Ryan then entered the shop, and upon seeing Jack, he sprang back to life and ran to his aide.

"Jack?!" Ryan yelled. "Oh God, what happened?!"

Jack's head is bleeding and he is barely moving. Micki runs to the phone and picks it up. Ryan attempts to prop Jack up.

"Damnit!" Micki scoffs and tosses the phone back on the hook.

"No good?" Ryan asked.

"It's dead, no wonder we got cut off."

Micki then runs up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Who or what the hell could have done this?" Ryan whispers softly.

"Here!" Micki's voice is heard from the stairs. Ryan looks up and she runs over to them carrying a wet cloth. She bends down near Jack and places it on his head.

"Come on Jack, wake up." Micki mumbles and strokes his head. Suddenly Jack groans.

"Let's get him up," Ryan tells her and grabs Jack by the arm. With Micki's help, they lift him to a chair. Jack groans and sits back in it, then holds the wet rag to his head, on his own accord. Ryan places his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, what happened?!"

Jack groans and looks around.

"Lewis."

"Where?" Micki says sternly.

"He's gone now...but not for long...His spirit nearly trashed the placed...When I discovered that Ryan was Jason's cousin, I had to call and tell you...only Lewis didn't want me too. He used his cosmic energy to shock the phone, causing me to spiral from electrocution, then I fainted and hit my head on the desk... Mm." Jack hisses in pain and looks at the blood on the cloth.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well, you phoned us about 6 hours ago."

"6 hours, dear lord that's 6 hours too long..."

"Let's get you to bed Jack...and then you can-" Micki says and touches Jack's arm.

"Ryan." Jack blurts out sternly. "I suppose you know already."

Ryan sighs. "Yeah, I know."

"Then I want you to be aware of something... both of you... there is something that can kill Jason... something we have right here in the store...in a secret compartment behind the vault..."

Micki looks at Ryan.

Behind the vault, a large box rests in a large compartment. Ryan pulls the box out and blows and wipes the dust from it. Micki walks up behind him.

"How's Jack?"

"Resting...his head looks better."

Ryan nods and opens the box and pulls out multiple layers of straw.

"What's in there exactly?" Micki asked and touches Ryan's arm.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, Jack told me to have it... the only problem is he told me as of right now...not to touch it."

Ryan then looks in the box, a sword rests on the bottom. Ryan cocks his head to the side and then reaches in the box. Micki slaps his hand.

"Ow!" Ryan waves his hand. "Why'd you do that!?"

"Jack said not to touch it!"

"If this is something that can kill Jason, how am I supposed to kill him if I don't pick it up, huh?!"

Micki sighs heavily.

"If you don't like it, then don't watch me."

"I'm not going to let you pick it up."

Ryan sighs and walks past her and up the stairs to the shop. Micki looks in the box then places the top back over it. That evening back in her own bed Micki looks up at the ceiling. Ryan is seen through the lace of her curtains, pacing. Suddenly his shadow takes off in a sprint. Micki looks confused then abruptly gets up herself and chases after him. Down two flights of stairs to the vault. Their footsteps alarm Jack and he sits up in bed.

"Micki?" Jack says tiredly. "Ryan?"

Ryan starts to open the vault when Micki quickly jumps on his back. Micki screams.

"Micki!" Ryan yells.

"I'm not going to let you touch that sword!"

Jack gets out of bed and witnesses Ryan stumbling about with Micki on his back, kicking her feet and pulling at his hair. Ryan screams.

"Micki, Ryan!" Jack hollers. "Calm yourselves."

Ryan and Micki stop moving and begin breathing heavily. Micki holds Ryan's neck, and he holds her piggyback and they stare at Jack.

"Fighting amongst ourselves gets us nowhere."

Micki breathes heavily as Ryan places her down on the ground. She pulls down her nightgown over her panties and scoffs and she brushes her hair back. Ryan rubs his head.

"You could have pulled my hair out."

"And you could have made a big mistake...Jack told you not to touch that sword!"

"Hold on...he can touch it...he just shouldn't use it... at least not yet..."

Ryan looks at Jack.

"You see Ryan...Like all of our other antiques, the sword is cursed. The sword was forged by dark wizards during medieval times and given to a great knight. The knight helped destroy a dark wizard's land. And as revenge, the wizard put a curse on it. While it gives him strength and power, the thirst for blood and death doesn't stop, which sent the knight on a killing spree. You must not to use it, unless you have too, and only on Jason...do you understand?"

Ryan nods.

"And as for you Micki... Ryan is Jason's cousin...which means he's the only one that can kill him."

"I'm not going to let Ryan do this alone...and I'm his cousin...shouldn't I-"

Jack holds up his hand to silence her.

"Micki... you are very brave to help Ryan with this...but he has to do this on his own...and you are not blood-related to Jason...there for you can't kill him...or sent him to Hell... but if you want to help Ryan..."

Jack enters the vault and opens another box and takes out a book. He then hands the book to Micki. Micki gasps.

"This book... once belonged to Tamsin Blight a famous English witch healer and a person who was able to remove curses or spells from a person. Micki I'm giving you full faith to use your psychic energy abilities to put an end to all of this."

Micki holds the book close to her chest.

"In the meantime, our dear friend Rasheed and I will deal with Lewis. His spirit still lurks, apparently, he knew all along about Jason...and for years of him trying to steal your souls, he found a loophole in Satan's works. Jason can steal souls and he feeds them to the Devil. In doing so the Devil will-

"Come back to power...Ben told us." Ryan spoke out softly.

"Well Lewis is working with him, and apparently Jason requires two more souls to capture and feed to Lucifer so that he can walk among the Earth again. He needs the two of you...just before Lewis attacked me, he explained that once Lucifer has you, he will return and kill me, and Lewis will inhabit my body..."

Micki gasps.

"The three of us need to put a stop to all of it before no pun intended all Hell breaks loose."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, first thing is first...Ryan, you need to kill Jason, and quickly."

Ryan looks down, then enters the vault.

"Ryan-" Micki whispers softly.

Ryan then picks up the sword.

Micki and Jack stare at him from behind. Ryan grips the sword tightly in his fist, then looks up and holds out the blade.

"I need to stop somewhere first."

It's dark, and the sound of crickets is heard as Micki pulls up to Ryans' mother's house. The only known address Ryan could remember. Ryan looks at Micki.

"Stay here." He whispers.

Micki nods and the car door shuts behind him. Micki watches as he walks up the steps of the porch toward the front door. Micki looks down, then pulls a ponytail holder off her wrist and begins putting her hair up. As she does she looks down at the book Jack gave her sitting between the seats. She then looks up in the rearview mirror. The sword shines in the backseat. Micki sighs heavily and looks up. Ryan is now inside the house. Micki taps the steering wheel.


	5. Boo

Chapter 5: Boo

Ryan's mother, Elizabeth enters the living room with a cup of tea and places it on the coffee table.

"Mom..." Ryan said softly. "I didn't come here for tea."

"I know...but please let me talk."

His mother sits down on the couch, and Ryan sits down in a chair near her.

"Ryan... I didn't expect to see you ever again..." Ryan looks down. "But I never meant to hurt you."

Ryan looks back up at her.

"When...when we lost Jimmy I...I never...I didn't blame you."

"I know that mom, and that's not why I'm here."

Elizabeth looks down and takes a sip of tea, then places the cup back down.

"Mom...I know you loved me and Jimmy...and even though you couldn't handle Dad...I know you still loved him..."

Elizabeth stands and walks over to the window.

"Ryan...why are you here?"

"I want the truth."

Elizabeth quickly turns toward him.

"The truth is I hated moving from place to place Ryan...I couldn't raise you like I wanted."

Ryan clenched his fist and stood up.

"You and dad raised me fine!"

"Ryan please-"

Ryan moved over to her and grabbed his mother by the shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jason?"

Elizabeth turns away, and Ryan shakes her to look at him.

"That's why you left isn't it?!"

Tears began to form in Elizabeth's eyes.

"How do you know about Jason?"

"I had to find out the hard way...now you left because Jason was after you wasn't he?... why didn't you ever tell me you were his aunt...why didn't you tell me anything about him?!"

Elizabeth stares at Ryan with tears in her eyes. Her mouth barely opens then she shuts it and looks away.

"Tell me!" Ryan shakes her.

"I wanted to protect you...ever since I lost Jimmy you were all I had left!"

Ryan's eyes shift back and forth studying her face.

"I didn't want you to ever find out about him...I thought he might..."

Elizabeth paused and slowly touches Ryan's face. Ryan touches her hand.

"I was terrified, Ryan."

Ryan breathes heavily.

"I love you so much."

Elizabeth's hand trembles and she kisses Ryan's cheek, then hugs him. Ryan hesitates then hugs her back. Elizabeth places her hand on the back of his head and strokes his hair.

"I've been terrified every day of my life...hoping...and praying...he'd never find you."

Ryan hides his face in her shoulder. A loud crash is heard from the kitchen. Elizabeth and Ryan look up. Ryan holds out his arm for Elizabeth to stay put. He slowly walks past the hallway and looks in the kitchen. The window has been smashed. Ryan breathes heavily and looks around.

"Ryan!" His mother screams. Ryan runs back into the living room. As he enters a large man, wearing a hockey mask carrying a machete stands near the couch. Ryan stares at him. Elizabeth stares in tears. This man, the stories so true is revealed to be Jason.

"Ryan run get out here!" Elizabeth screams. "Quick get out!"

Jason picks up the couch and throws it out of the way and makes his way over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth backs up into the window. Jason raises his machete over her.

"No!" Ryan screams and he jumps on Jason's back. Jason swings the machete. Elizabeth screams and ducks down. The machete crashes through the window.

"Mom! Run!" Ryan screams. Unable to fight Jason, Jason backs up into the wall and violently pushes Ryan into it; knocking him out. Elizabeth screams and crawls through the broken window as Jason comes after her. Ryan lies unconscious on the floor with his head bleeding. Micki looks up from the car.

"Ryan." She whispers. A scream is heard. Micki looks up and sees Elizabeth running for a life, with Jason following her.

"Mrs. Dallion!" Micki screams. Micki quickly opens the book and flips through it. Micki holds up her hand and closes her eyes. Her hand trembles and she breathes heavily. With her other hand she flips quickly through the pages, she then traces the text with her finger. Elizabeth's scream is heard again.

"With this spell, from the ground shall rise a surprise," Micki whispers. "With this spell, from the ground shall rise a surprise."

Suddenly as Elizabeth runs and Jason pursues her the ground opens up and Jason falls inside of a hole. Micki smiles and gets out of the car.

"Mrs. Dallion! Over here!" Micki screams.

"Micki!"

Micki looks up and Ryan runs down the steps of the porch and meets Micki by the car.

"Give me the sword!"

Micki opens the car and starts to give the sword to Ryan when Elizabeth screams.

Ryan and Micki look up. About that time, Jason has Mrs. Dallion by the leg and is pulling her into the hole.

"Give me the sword!"

Micki gasps as Ryan takes it away from her. Ryan takes off running with the sword. As he reaches the hole, where Jason and his mother reside, Jason takes Elizabeth and breaks her neck.

"Mom!"

Jason then tosses Elizabeth through the air. Micki who is now back in the car watches as Elizabeth's dead body flies toward her and lands on the hood of the car. Micki screams and turns away.

"No! Mrs. Dallion!" Micki cries and tears come to her eyes. Ryan screams in the distance. Micki looks up and sees Ryan attempting to hit Jason with the sword. Micki trembles and nervously puts the car in drive. As she speeds over to them Mrs. Dallion rolls off the hood of the car onto the dirt. Micki whimpers and pulls the car back in reverse to drive past her. As she reaches Ryan and Jason, he kicks Ryan into the passenger side of the car.

"Ryan! Get in!" Micki screams.

"No!" Ryan yells back.

"Ryannnn!"

Suddenly the machete hits the car door near Ryan's head.

"Ryan for Christ sake get in the car!" Micki shrieks.

Ryan lets out a scream and hits Jason in the shoulder with his sword, and blood flies back on him. Jason holds his shoulder and runs off.

"Get back here you bastard!"

"Ryan!" Micki gets out of the car and grabs Ryan's shoulders. Ryan pulls away from her and starts to chase after Jason.

"Ryan wait no, no! Micki runs ahead of him and stretches her arms out.

"Micki, get out of the way!"

"Ryan I just remembered something about Ben...we have to find Ben!"

"I can't let him live!"

Ryan pushes her, and Micki falls down.

"Ryan no!"

"Don't try to stop me Micki or I'll kill you too!"

Micki gasps.

Ryan looks at her and breathes heavily.

"Please...give me the sword." Micki breathes out through tears.

Ryan's hand trembles and he drops the sword. Micki grunts and grabs the sword and pulls it toward her.

"Micki...I...I'm sorry."

Micki looks down then Ryan helps her to her feet. Micki stares at him then touches a cut on his head. Ryan looks down. Micki pecks his cheek and walks over to the car with the sword. Ryan looks off where Jason ran off too, then over at his mother's dead body. Ryan sniffles. Micki stops at the car and looks over at him.

"Ryan...we're going to end this...and when we do... I want to quit..."

Ryan gasps and looks at her.

"I'm not doing this anymore."

Micki sighs and gets in the car. Ryan bites his lip and walks over to his mother's body. He looks away and closes his eyes. He then looks back at her.

"I'll pray for you." Ryan stifles through a sob.

Ryan then leaves her body there and Micki and Ryan speed off in the Mercedes back to Crystal Lake.


	6. Bloodbath

Chapter 6: Bloodbath

 ***WARNING DIVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS KINDA THING IN THIS CHAPTER. GETS A LITTLE HEATED IN THIS CHAPTER BUT NOT TOO BAD.**

Back at Curious Goods, Jack has finished drawing a pentagram in chalk and in an odd design on the floor. He has also set up numerous candles. Rasheed looks through a book as Jack lights the last candle.

"To fight all evil, with these candles we bring about the powers of the spirits born in God's light," Rasheed speaks out.

"Yes and to insure no one dies in Satan's hate," Jack replies.

"This will help us see Lewis for a short time, we can distract him to make sure he doesn't interfere with Ryan and Micki's plans."

"Yes my friend, and I hope Ryan and Micki are alright."

"And then we can banish his soul from this place." Rasheed breathes.

Jack nods and Lewis's laugh is heard.

"After tonight, my niece and nephew are as good as dead," Lewis says as he appears. "You can't stop what's coming Jack, Lucifer will rise again, very much alive and when he does your body is mine."

"That's where your wrong Lewis, Lucifer isn't coming back, and if you plan to hurt Micki and Ryan you'll have to go through me, do you understand?! Jack yells sternly.

"Go through you, I plan to old friend. Lewis replies wickedly with a laugh. "One of them is already suffering...you can't save them Jack...not this time, you can't even save yourself." Lewis says and laughs again.

Jack stares and clenches his fist.

Meanwhile back at Crystal Lake, Micki and Ryan have booked another hotel room in a different hotel. Mick exits the bathroom and sees Ryan sitting in the corner with his head in his hands. Micki sighs and walks over to him. As she approaches Ryan trembles. Sweat runs down the side of his head. And the cut on his head has been tended to.

"Ryan."

Ryan mumbles something, then covers his ears. He grunts and closes his eyes.

"Sweetheart?" Micki says softly and bends down near him and touches his knees.

"Make it stop...stop..." Ryan breathes painfully. "Stop!" Ryan screams and grunts loudly covering his ears. "No!" Micki slowly pulls his hands away. Then she takes his face in her hands. Ryan breathes heavily, and Micki kisses him. Ryan kisses her back. Their tongues dance with each other's. Micki places her forehead on his.

"Micki... I want to kill..." Ryan breathes breathlessly.

"I know..." Micki replies softly and strokes his head down the back of his neck several times. Ryan closes his eyes tightly and whimpers.

Micki kisses his forehead.

"I'm here...I'm here..." She whispers in a comforting tone.

"He killed my mother." Ryan whispers.

"I know." Micki murmurs.

Ryan suddenly stands up and pushes her out of his way. Micki gasps and slowly pulls herself up and sits on the bed.

"I have to kill him." Ryan says through gritted teeth.

"Ryan-"

Ryan quickly turns towards Micki and grabs her by the wrists.

"Why did you stop me?!" Ryan yells in her face. "Jack told me...Me!"

Micki closes her eyes and jumps at the sound of Ryan's voice.

"I have to kill him Micki!"

"I know you do, but I'm not going to stand by and watch you destroy yourself in the process!" Micki yells over him. She pulls her hand away. "After everything we've been through, you mean too much to me now to- "

"Don't you see that's why I have to kill him!" Ryan interrupts. "And you said something about Ben, who cares about Ben?!"

"I do...if you would just listen damnit." Micki blurts out and turns away.

Ryan sighs heavily and places his hands on the bed near her thighs.

"I'm listening."

"I don't know what it is about Ben...but something's not right about him...I felt it when we met him..."

"That's nothing to go on Micki...I had Jason right there...He was close enough to touch... I hit him once with the sword and you stopped me..."

"He almost killed you Ryan...you were too blind to see it...I watched his blade come close to your head...if we had stayed...you would have ended up just like Elizabeth."

Ryan breathes heavily and stares at her. She stares back into his eyes.

"If it was then... or if it's later...I'm still going to have to kill him...it's going to come down to me or him...you know that."

Micki tears up and turns away. Ryan gently touches her chin and turns her head back toward him.

"But just because it has to be that way...doesn't mean I won't come back to you in the end...I'm doing this for you Micki."

Micki nuzzles his nose. Ryan closes his eyes against her nuzzle. Her bangs rub against his.

"What I wouldn't give just to have one night with you...where...we can be safe and nothing bad has to happen..." Ryan whispers softly to her.

Micki kisses him.

"Maybe that night...can be tonight."

"What?" Ryan says almost startled.

"Ryan... you once told me that if we continue to live our lives this way...all we will ever have is each other...and if you have to go up against Jason... then... let's pretend tonight is the last night you and I have..."

"Micki..."

Micki places her finger on his lips.

"Ryan...I want you tonight."

Ryan licks his lips and turns away.

Micki turns his head back toward her and strokes his bangs.

 ***WARNING DIVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS KINDA THING:**

"I want you for always." Micki says as she kisses him. Ryan kisses her back. Micki pulls Ryan's button-up shirt down his shoulders, revealing his t-shirt underneath. She lies back in bed with Ryan on top of her kissing her. Ryan stops a moment, nuzzles her nose, and kisses her again, then pauses once more.

"Micki..." He breathes. "Before we go any further... can I ask you something?"

Micki nods and strokes his arms. Ryan grabs one of her hands and kisses her palm.

"Are you afraid?"

Micki smiles.

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore." Micki says with a smile.

Ryan stifles an airy laugh, then looks more serious at her.

"I've always been...terrified Micki..." Ryan stifles breathlessly. "Of even thinking of you and I like this...and if we do this... there's no going back from it."

Micki sits up slowly and stares at him.

"If we don't do this...I don't ever want to go backwards." She whispers softly. "I'm not afraid of what people will think, I'm not afraid."

Ryan starts to lean into to kiss her.

"I love you...Ryan."

"And I love you...Micki."

Ryan then kisses her, and she lies back down. Micki smiles into the kiss, and gasps as Ryan kisses her neck. Ryan sits up rather quickly and pulls off his button-up shirt, that Micki had started to pull down his arms. He tosses it in the floor and continues kissing her neck. As the night grows darker. Ryan and Micki have moved from the bed and Micki stands with her back to Ryan, wearing nothing but her lingerie. Ryan kisses her neck from behind wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Micki swoons and raises her hair up and pushes it to the side. Ryan softly pecks her neck, and in between her shoulder blades. She turns toward him kissing him. Ryan sways with her and they fall back over on to the bed. Being very gentle with her like always, Ryan explores Micki's body in a way he has always dreamed of. Tracing her breasts and her stomach with his finger. Micki wraps her legs around Ryan's waist. Ryan kisses down her stomach. Micki runs her fingers through his hair. Micki suddenly whimpers. Ryan suddenly kisses her, and she moans into the kiss.

 ***END OF SCENE**

In the early hours of the morning, and the sun barely peaks through the room; Micki lies next to Ryan. Both fully exposed underneath the blankets and sheets. Ryan slowly sits up and looks at Micki who is sound asleep. Ryan smiles and moves his finger down her shoulder towards her hand. He then kisses her temple and gets out of bed leaving her to sleep. A small diner sits near the camp of the town. Ryan enters the diner and pulls up his jacket and rubs his hands together.

"Getting cold out, ain't it son?" A waitress speaks out.

"Oh...yeah." Ryan says softly.

"What can I get ya?" She askes neighborly.

"A coffee...uh two to go."

Ryan sits on a stool near the counter.

"Mike! We need two coffees!" The waitress screams.

"Okay, you don't have to shout, I can hear ya!" A voice comes from the kitchen.

Ryan looks down and looks out the window. The Mercedes sits outside. With the sword tucked under the backseat inside. Ryan turns back around.

"Kid..." A man whispers. "Hey kid."

Ryan looks confused then points to himself. The man nods and gestures for Ryan to sit with him at his booth. Ryan gets up and sits down.

"You and your girl were here about a day or two ago... at the restaurant downtown."

Ryan nods slowly.

"You met with Ben Mancuso right?"

"That's right."

"Listen...take my advice and get out of this town... it's cursed."

"That much we gathered."

"Then why stay here?"

"Why do you?" Ryan speaks out of turn.

"Most of us here... we've all lived our lives... if something was to happen now...most of us wouldn't even care...but you and your girlfriend got a life to live...don't waste it here."

Ryan looks down.

"Just some friendly advice take it or don't." The man then places some money on the table and walks out. Ryan watches as he leaves.

"Two coffees...here you go cutie." The waitress says as she places them down in front of him.

"Thanks." Ryan says softly. He then stares outside. The man from before walks across the street. Ryan's eyes widen, and he breathes heavily. As the man reaches for his keys in his coat pocket. Jason walks up behind him and cuts off his head. Ryan quickly gets up and knocks the coffee over. He races out of the diner. Blood runs down the man's truck.

"Oh my God." Ryan breathes. He looks up and Jason slowly starts to cross the street. "He's not after them."

Ryan's epiphany forces him into the car and he begins driving away from the diner. "He's after me." Ryan says softly to himself. "I've got to lead him away from the town...and then I've got the bastard all to myself."

Ryan speeds up and the road begins to become bumpy as he heads into the campsite of Crystal Lake. Ryan parks the car and turns off the lights. He reaches for the sword and sits quietly in the car.

"He had to have followed me." Ryan thinks quickly. Ryan breathes heavily and looks around the campsite. "So this is where it all began."

Ryan slowly opens the car door and gets out of it. There is a lake house in the distance.

"Ben." Ryan breathes. Suddenly remembering that Ben said he and his dad lived out at a lake house.

Micki shoots up in bed and looks around.

"Ryan?"

Micki looks confused and holds the blankets to her chest. She then gets out of bed and puts on her clothes. As she does so she calls out to Ryan again.

"Ryan?"

She pulls her hair out of her sweater and puts on her jacket. Micki walks over to a pair of boots near the bed and sits down to put them on. Noticing the car keys are missing she takes off running. She stops outside the hotel and looks around. The car is also gone.

"Ryan?!" She yells. Micki suddenly stops and gasps holding her head. "What's...happening?" She wheezes. Micki falls on her knees holding her head. She closes her eyes tightly. There is a flash and she is thrown on a black bed. There are Lucifer symbols above her head. Micki gasps and she looks down. She is wearing a white dress. Suddenly it is clear she is in a flashback. She looks down. The memory so familiar. So fresh. The devil crawls on to the bed up to her. Tears begin to fall from her eyes. Lucifer's eyes so cold stare back at her. Suddenly another flash. Micki looks around, lights dance rainbow colors across her face. Ben sits at a booth smoking. Micki stares at him. He slowly looks up her. His eyes cold. Suddenly a connection is made. There is a flash and Micki screams and looks around. She is lying on the ground near the hotel. Micki gets to her feet and starts running. Running with the thought of Ben and Lucifer being the same, and Ryan nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Ryan walks up the steps to the lake house. He holds tight to the sword. Abruptly he is picked up and tossed through the door. Ryan screams as he hits a bookshelf on the inside. Ryan grunts and looks up. Jason steps through the hole in the door. Ryan breathes heavily and fists the sword. A laugh is heard. Ryan gasps.

"Oh, Ryan... whatever shall I do with you?"

Ryan stares at Jason. Jason hasn't moved, and he was not the one that spoke. Ryan's attention turns toward Ben.

"Ben?"

Ben smiles at him.

"The Ben, you and Micki know is dead... He died a long time ago..."

"What are you...who are you?" Ryan questions.

"Haven't you figured it out?...oh that's right...you're the slow one..."

Ryan glares at him.

"This body protects me... until I get the souls I need... and all I need now...is yours...and Micki's... though I'm still thinking about making her the mother of my child...she'll make an excellent mother...don't you think?"

Ben laughs revealing sharp teeth in his mouth, that wasn't there before.

"Son of a bitch!" Ryan shouts, and he lashes out at Ben. Jason suddenly steps forward and knocks Ryan back with his fist. Ryan violently hits the wall.

"You have your own problems to worry about..." Ben stifles out. He then looks at Jason. "Kill him...and don't even worry about the mess..."

Ryan grunts and holds his head.

"Paint the walls with his blood." Ben then walks out through the hole in the door Jason created.

"Lucifer!" Ryan screams and gets to his feet. Jason swings the machete. Ryan screams and swings his sword. Their weapons cling together.

Elsewhere Micki runs past a couple of trees and looks through them.

"Ryan?!" She screams. "Ryaannn!"

Micki scoffs and holds her head and sighs heavily. "Where are you?!" She screams loudly. Micki continues to look around. She gasps, and her feet take off faster than normal.

"Ryan!"

She runs toward the abandoned Mercedes. She opens it up and looks inside, then sighs.

"Shit." She breathes. She looks in between the seats and takes out the book from inside. She flips through it. Back at the lake house, Jason hits Ryan in the shoulder cutting him. Ryan grunts but continues to swing his sword as if he didn't feel it. Micki gasps and holds her shoulder dropping her book. Micki turns around and the lake house stands quietly in the distance.

"Ryan..." She whispers. She then bends down to pick up the book. The lake begins to bubble. She slowly looks up. The water rises upward. And an explosion occurs. There is an uproar of water, that then calms. Ben walks above the water. Flames surround the lake. Micki stares and trembles. Ben slowly touches the bank and with each step a fiery footprint.

"Hello Micki..."

"Hello...Lucifer." Micki says sternly.

Ben laughs.

"Good...You remember me..."

Ben walks around her. Then touches her hair. Micki jumps.

"and you'll also remember..."

Ben runs his finger down the side of her face, as he does his fingernail turns black and slowly turns to a claw. Blood oozes out of a scratch on her face.

"You owe me a child..."

Micki kicks him in the groin and takes off running with the book. Ben laughs.

"Where are you running to my sweet...in a few minutes this entire world will belong to me!" Ben screams. Micki stops behind a tree breathing heavily. She opens the book and flips through the pages. Ryan is rapidly thrown into the wall by Jason. His face is bleeding, with blood running down a cut in his head, and out of his nose. Jason throws Ryan toward another wall. Ryan screams as he hits it then hits the ground. Jason stomps toward him. Ryan looks up and spits blood and gets to his feet as if nothing happened. He swings his sword cutting Jason's mask. The force of the swing causes Jason's entire body to turn sideways. Ryan grips the sword tightly and continues to swing it at Jason. Blood flies back on him in the process. Jason unexpectedly drops his machete and grabs Ryan by the throat and backs him up into a wall. Ryan chokes and then picks up his feet and kicks Jason in the chest. Jason falls backward into a wall and goes straight through it. Ryan roars angrily and jumps through the hole in the wall and stabs Jason in the chest.

"Go back to Hell!" Ryan screams before pulling the sword from his chest. As he does, Jason's heart attaches to Ryan's sword, and blood flies upward. Ryan swings his sword back and the heart flies off of it. Ryan continues to stab Jason, repeatedly. He screams then stabs straight through Jason's head. Blood seeps through the cracks of the floor, as Jason's body seems to deteriorate and disappear into the floor. Blood trails down the wood of the boards. Ryan breathes severely and almost stumbles as he takes a step backwards. Blood runs down his face, and sword. He sniffles some blood back into his nose, and he leaves the lake house with the sword dragging blood across the ground.


	7. Bleeding Out

Chapter 7: Bleeding Out

Micki takes off running toward another set of trees. She trips, and the book falls forward.

"Micki..."

Micki gasps and looks behind her.

"Micki...where are you my beloved..." Ben's voice echoes.

Micki breathes heavily and gets to her feet and grabs the book. She turns around and holds out her hand.

"With this spell I command thee of the Earth fine, to bring me vine in your divine."

Micki closes her eyes.

"With this spell I command thee..."

"Here you are."

Micki opens her eyes. Upon opening them, Ben smiles at her, and begins to walk over to her.

"The book of Tasmin Blight...she was a dark witch you know...She was said to be able to remove a curse or spell that had been cast upon someone, as well as to put spells on those who displeased her. She also engaged in shamanic trances using hallucinogens to help predict the future and to communicate with spirits.

Micki glares at him.

"She also...appealed to the spirits of Fire, Air, Earth, and Water...I knew her personally Micki...and you're in over your head...because she was never a match for me..."

Micki waves her hand and suddenly vines appear. A couple of the vines come up from the ground and wrap around Ben's ankles. Ben grunts and suddenly fire spreads around the vines. Micki backs up. Ben smiles and lets out a scream holding up his hands. Several daggers appear floating above him. Micki gasps. Ben laughs and flings his hands forward. The daggers spin and fly towards Micki. Micki ducks and they hit a tree behind her.

"I have no need for books and enchantments!"

Micki backs up by accident into the tree.

"Your soul is mine!"

Micki shakes her head.

"No!" She shouts.

Ben growls and waves his hand. Fire lashes out toward Micki. Micki rolls on the ground and drops the book once more. She rolls and lands toward the bank of the lake. Micki breathes heavily and grunts. Ben walks over to her and holds up his hand. Micki grunts and suddenly floats in mid-air. Ben makes a gesture with his hand that pulls Micki forward toward him. He grabs her face.

"Oh my sweet..." Ben breathes. He then licks the blood from the scratch on her face. Micki grunts and tries to pull away.

"I just need two souls... yours...and Ryan's... and if you join me in Hell... you and I can make this world's Anti-Christ..."

Micki begins to choke from his grip.

"Better yet... Your Uncle...what if I have him take Jack's soul for me...and then I'll take Ryan's and let you go free...would you like that?"

Micki grabs his hands.

"You can't have them." Micki says sternly. Ben growls and pulls her face close to his as if they may kiss. Micki glares at him. "I won't let you hurt them!" Micki yells angrily. Suddenly Ben screams in pain, as Micki touches his chest. Micki glares at him as Ben trembles and drops her. Micki looks at her hands. They are covered in blood.

"What sort of magic is this?!"

"God's Light!" Micki screams. "With this spell, I command thy spirit to release thy soul trapped in the heart of Ben Mancuso!"

"No!" Ben screams. No!"

There is an echo of his scream. Micki holds up both her hands and grunts. Fire spreads through the forest. Micki groans and her hands tremble. Suddenly the true form of Lucifer is pulled from Ben's body. A black demon, with long black nails, black angel wings, and a crown of spikes reside on his head. His horns tall and his eyes as cold as ice, and empty. Blood flies from Ben's body and he falls to the ground with a thud. Micki's nose begins to bleed, and she groans. She drops her hands and Lucifer stands before her. Micki breathes heavily as she stares at him.

"You can't survive without a body!" Micki screams.

"Then I shall take yours!" Lucifer roars. Blood leaves his mouth as he speaks. Micki screams and gets to her feet as he lashes out at her. He roars and reaches out to her with his long black fingernails. Unexpectedly he lets out a scream and a sword sticks through his chest. He growls and turns his body toward Ryan. Ryan pulls the sword out and holds it up tightly in his fists.

"Ryannnn!" Micki screams.

Lucifer laughs and turns toward Ryan. In a low growl, Lucifer speaks to Ryan, blood continues to run down his chest and out his mouth as he speaks.

"Foolish mortal... The sword has possessed thee, though you feel no pain, you will continue to lash out until your heart shatters completely...your body will give out soon eno-"

Lucifer is interrupted as Ryan slashes Lucifer with the sword. Lucifer laughs and picks Ryan up by his neck. Micki screams.

"Ryannn no!"

Ryan is tossed toward Micki and he rolls over on his stomach near her. He is bleeding severely. Micki screams and touches his arm.

"Ryan stop!"

"Get out of the way Micki!" Ryan yells and pushes her down. He gets up as if nothing happened to him. Lucifer laughs again.

"That's right...keep fighting boy!"

"No...No!" Micki cries.

Ryan screams and lashes out at the Devil once more. Lucifer blocks his blow and hits Ryan into the dirt. Ryan breathes heavily and spits. Blood spatters the ground. Micki stares with tears in her eyes.

"Looking for a fresh kill, then kill me!" Lucifer shouts.

Ryan gets back to his feet. Lucifer grabs the sword with his hand and pulls Ryan toward him. He then tosses Ryan through the air. Micki screams loudly. Ryan hits the ground, and the sound of a bone cracking is heard. Micki covers her mouth and then runs her hands through her hair. She gets up quickly and runs over to Ryan.

"Ryan...Ryan!" She screams through sobs. Despite a broken arm, Ryan gets up and forcefully pushes her. Micki hits a tree. Ryan blind, and forgetting his superhuman strength is still at full force knocks Micki out by accident. Lucifer looks down, his body is beginning to wither away. Lucifer growls.

"I must take a soul now!"

As Ryan tries to hit him once more with the sword. Lucifer grabs him by his face. He holds up Ryan over his head. Ryan fights to break free and uses the sword to cut off Lucifer's hand. The cut forces him to drop Ryan. Ryan hits the ground with a loud thud. Lucifer screams loudly and starts to hit Ryan with his other hand. As he does he is blocked by a force field.

"What?!" "Noooo!"

Micki stands firmly with her hand out. She has tears in her eyes, that fall down her face, mixing with the blood and dirt that is there.

"I won't let you take him!" Micki screams through her tears.

"Micki!" Ryan screams. The pitch and sound so familiar. Micki gasps and looks at Ryan.

"I have to kill him!" Ryan yells loudly at her.

Micki shakes her head. Ryan attempts to hit the force field with the sword. Micki closes her eyes and tears squeeze out through the cracks of her closed eyelids.

"I'm sorry." She whispers softly to herself. She then fists her hand and the force field closes up over Ryan.

"Micki!" He yells angrily.

"With this spell, burns the light and the truth in the heart of Ryan Dallion," Micki whispers.

Lucifer lets out a scream as he body continues to disappear. Micki closes her eyes.

"Ryan...let go of the sword...I promise everything will be alright if you let go of the sword." Micki thinks to herself deeply in her thoughts.

Ryan fists the sword tightly in his hand.

"I can't! He has to die!" Ryan shouts in his mind.

"Ryan...let it go...please..." Micki says through their mind link. "Please..." She then opens her eyes.

"I...love you." She says out loud. She stares at him under her force field with tears. Ryan stares back at her and the sword falls from his hand.

"I love you too Micki." Ryan breathes. Ryan and Micki both look up as Lucifer cries out in pain. Micki waves her hand and the force field vanishes from over Ryan. She then holds out her hand, and the book flies into it. She catches it and opens the book to the last page.

"From the good of the Earth, and with God's Light, I banish you with all my might, with this spell may evil be undone, as you return from whence you come, with this spell I send thee evil back to Hell!" Micki shouts.

Lucifer roars and the ground opens up beneath him. He falls through it and fire rises from the Earth.

"Ryan!" Micki shrieks. She runs over to him. Ryan gasps and the sword falls past the Devil into Hell. The Devil clings to the Earth and scratches at the dirt with this one hand.

"Noooo!" Lucifer roars. He loses his grip and falls into a fiery pit. There is an explosion as he reaches the bottom. Ryan stares into the pit and the ground crumbles under him. He screams as he falls down into the hole. A hole that a first grows larger then begins to close up. Ryan holds on to the edge. Suddenly a hand grabs him.

"I've got you! Hold on!" Micki yells. Ryan grunts and grabs her hand and starts to pull himself up. The ground starts to close up. "Don't let go!" Micki cries loudly.

"Ryannnnn!" She screams.

"Micki!" Ryan yells.

Ryan is pulled up just in time as the ground closes up. The fires around them have also begun to disappear. Ryan and Micki breath heavily. Micki hugs Ryan. Ryan screams. Micki gasps and looks at him. His injuries now apparent to him. Micki stares with tears in her eyes.

"Your arm..." Micki says softly and touches it gently. She then swipes his bangs back, his head bleeding severely.

"Hey..." Ryan whispers.

Micki looks into his eyes.

"If I had to bleed out for anyone...it'd be you...

Micki sniffles and nuzzles his nose. Ryan nuzzles hers.

"Thanks Micki..." Ryan says softly. Micki gently touches his face and kisses him. Blood smears at her touch.

"Jason?" Micki questions. Ryan just nods. Micki understands. The worst is now over. Micki helps Ryan to his feet. Ryan grunts loudly. Micki holds him up. They look over at Ben. Ben hasn't moved. Micki tears up and hides her face in Ryan's shoulder. Ryan wraps one arm around her, as his other arm is broken. He then kisses the side of her head. They stand alone in the campsite, surrounded by the damage.


	8. Beach Park

Chapter 8: Beach Park

The Mercedes pulls up at Curious Goods. Micki parks the car and looks at Ryan. Ryan smiles at her and leans toward her, kissing her. Micki smiles and gets out of the car. She runs around to the passenger side door and opens it. Both Micki and Ryan are patched up. Micki has two butterfly closure bandages on her cheek covering her scratch, and a regular band-aid near her temple above her right eyebrow. Her clothes are still dirty, but the blood is now only stained, and her face seems cleaner. Ryan's head is bandaged and wrapped in gauze. There is a bloodstain seeping through the cloth. His arm is in a sling, and he has dried blood under one nostril. His clothes are also bloodstained and dirty. Micki helps Ryan out of the car. Ryan grunts and Micki holds on to him.

"Ryan! Micki!" Jack's voice is heard yelling. Very happy and surprised to see them.

"Jack!" Ryan and Mick shout at the same time. Jack and Rasheed meet them halfway and close the door to the shop behind them.

"We heard the car pull up..." Rasheed tells them.

"What became of Lewis?" Ryan asks.

"Rasheed and I performed a ceremony."

"What kind of a ceremony?" Micki questions after.

"The kind of ceremony that can only be performed, when the Devil is at his greatest power and the moon is in the midnight alignment...because Lewis made a pact with the Devil when you destroyed him it allowed us to also banish Lewis using the same magic you used to banish Lucifer to Hell," Rasheed explains.

"Speaking of magic...I think my powers are gone." Micki says softly. Ryan looks at her. Jack gently pats her shoulder.

"Don't worry Micki, you need time to rejuvenate, I'm sure your powers will show themselves again when you need them the most and we least expect it," Jack tells her. Micki smiles. "This sort of magical spell that Rasheed used has banished Lewis's spirit from this shop...he may have to wander the Earth after selling his soul to the Devil for all eternity, but he shall not wander any further here," Jack says with a smile. Micki and Ryan smile back at him.

"Oh...Jack." Micki begins. She then opens the car door and takes out the book and hands it to Jack.

"Ah...the book...and the sword...Ryan?"

Ryan looks down then looks at Micki. Micki sighs.

"I um... dropped the sword into Hell."

Jack nods.

"Well... I think that to be a better place than in our vault." Jack replies. "Micki...Ryan...look at you... Oh..." Jack says in a very concerned yet comforting tone. He then hugs Micki and pats Ryan's shoulder.

"The two of you need a vacation...a real one."

"I could use a vacation myself," Rasheed says after. Jack laughs.

"We could all use a vacation." Jack stifles through his laugh. He then opens the door to the shop, Micki and Ryan enter followed by Rasheed.

"I say we close up for the next month or so and participate in our right to not do anything at all."

"Fine by me...but before we do any packing, I'm going to take a mini vacation on my bed." Ryan breathes. He heads for the stairs and Micki stops him and touches his upper arm. Ryan looks back at her. She leans closer to him, and he bends down a little bit to where she is near his ear.

"I'll put clean sheets on the bed for you," Micki whispers. Ryan smiles at her and walks up the stairs with Micki. Micki does put clean sheets on the bed, but not Ryan's. She fixes up her bed and helps Ryan lie down on it. She strokes his head and pushes his hair back. She smiles at him. Ryan smiles back. She then kisses him. He gently kisses her back.

"Will I see you again, after our vacation?" Ryan asks.

"What are you talking about?" Micki says a little confused.

"I mean...you said you wanted to quit...so I hope I get to see you again...maybe one day...when I'm out fighting this stuff by myself, huh?" Ryan says under his breath, almost too tired to talk. Micki frowns shyly at him and continues to push his hair back. She kisses his cheek. Ryan looks into her eyes. She looks into his, her eyes shifting back and forth studying his face.

"I'd bleed out for you too...and I was wrong to say that... I'm not going to leave and let you fight this stuff by yourself...it's me and you." Micki whispers. Ryan smiles.

"It's you and me, Micki," Ryan says and lets out an airy scoff. Micki nods and then leans down and kisses him. She holds his face with one hand and gently squeezes it between her fingers, forcing Ryan's lips to pucker even more as she kisses him. Ryan smiles into the kiss. Jack walks up the stairs and stops by the door. He grins widely. Micki continues to make-out with Ryan. Jack waits a moment and then sticks his hands into the pockets of his sweater. Ryan continues to make-out with Micki. Jack clears his throat. Micki and Ryan stop and look over at him.

"I suppose the vacation has already started," Jack says with a smile. "I've decided to go to France for my vacation. There's a small abbey there, I'd like to get some research and some reading done."

Ryan tries to sit up and he grunts then adjusts himself.

"Research and reading...you sure got a funny way of relaxing Jack," Ryan mutters.

"And your way of relaxing would be..." Jack begins then pauses.

Ryan looks at Micki. Micki looks at him.

"Being close to her."

Micki smiles, and her eyes gleam. Ryan with his one good arm reaches up toward Micki's hair and pulls it behind her ear. Micki looks down blushing.

"I prefer solitude myself." Jack mumbles.

"Jack...why don't you stay away for more than a couple of months...Ryan and I will take a few weeks off and then come back and run the store while you're away." Micki answers to him.

"No, I couldn't ask that of the two of you."

"Micki's right Jack...we'll handle everything."

"Are you both sure?" Jack asks.

Micki nods.

"Of course." Ryan replies.

"After everything you've been through, why on Earth would you do that for me?" Jack inquiries.

"Because Jack...you're the greatest piece of Heaven, Micki and I have here on this Earth...without your guidance or your plans...Micki and I wouldn't be here now." Ryan states. Micki nods in agreement then walks over to Jack and kisses his cheek, she then wraps him in a tight hug.

"And because we love you." She whispers softly to him. Jack almost tears up and holds her. Ryan smiles from the bed. Micki hugs Jack firmly.

"And I love you both...so very much," Jack says practically in tears. Jack gives Micki a squeeze and releases her. "Well...Goodnight...I'm going to try to clean up the shop a little bit, and then I'll probably be heading out in a day or so...but for now, I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you." Micki says with a smile.

"Jack." Ryan blurts out. Jack turns toward him before he makes his leave.

"Ryan?"

"Thanks...for everything," Ryan utters with a grin. Jack smiles back.

"Thank you both."

Jack the leaves the pair alone. Micki turns toward Ryan and walks over to the bedside. She lies down beside him.

"So...where are we going on this little vacation?"

Ryan looks at her then sighs. He gently touches her hand.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would that be?" Ryan asks.

"If I could go anywhere...I've always wanted to go to Beach Park." Micki replies then looks down at her nails.

"Then Beach Park it is." Ryan says with a smile. Micki smiles back.

"Of course we'll have to wait until you're out of that cast."

"If you had used that force field sooner, I might not have needed it." Ryan replies sarcastically. Micki scoffs and nudges him gently in the shoulder. Ryan leans near her and nibbles at her ear. Micki laughs and lets out a snort. Ryan lets out an airy laugh and tries to nibble her ear again. Micki cocks her head to the side and shrivels up. She laughs loudly.

"Don't, I'm ticklish there!"

Ryan smiles and breathes near her ear and kisses her cheek. Micki calms down. Ryan then nibbles at her ear once more, and Micki laughs and lets out a scream.

"Ryan!"


	9. Chance at a Normal Life

Chapter 9: Chance at Normal Life

Jack walks down the stairs in a large coat, carrying a bag. Ryan walks down the steps behind him carrying a suitcase. As they reach the bottom step Ryan sets it down.

"Thank you, Ryan." Jack then pulls the handle of the suitcase up.

"How long are you gonna be gone again?"

"Oh I shouldn't be more than a couple of days; a full month would be the extent."

"I thought we said a few months Jack." Micki's voice is heard from the stairs. Ryan and Jack look up. As Micki makes her way down the stairs she hands Jack his hat.

"Almost forgot that." Micki says with a smile.

"Thanks, Micki, and no, I couldn't leave you and Ryan."

"Oh Jack, forget about it, you just go and have some nice quiet time to yourself." Micki replies and gently nudges Jack toward the door.

"If you need me though, you can reach me by phone." Jack begins.

"We'll try not to need you Jack." Ryan says with a smile.

"Okay...Ryan, you take good care of that arm."

"I'm fine...don't even worry about it."

"Micki make sure you take extra care of the manifest." Jack continues.

"Jack, would you just go, Ryan and I can handle things."

"I know you can." Jack sighs and looks at them both with a smile. "Trust me, I know you both can handle anything that's thrown at you...I just feel after what happened...I could have lost you both...it almost seems silly to go off like this."

Ryan walks over to him and touches Jack with his good hand.

"Jack...after what's happened you said it yourself...we could all use a vacation...we'll see you when you get back, we promise...now go on...no second thoughts, okay?"

Jack nods and puts his hat on his head, he then pats Ryan's opposite shoulder avoiding the sling. Micki kisses Jack's cheek.

"Go have fun Jack." Micki tells him with a wide grin. Her pearly whites gleam under her pink salmon lipstick.

"Oh...alright," Jack says in a tone, that sounds almost regretful. He then holds tight to his bag and suitcase then exits the shop. The bell dings against the wood as he exits. Micki sighs heavily and looks at Ryan. Ryan looks at her and smirks. Micki bites her lip and inches closer to him. She then pulls Ryan's collar and tugs him into a kiss. Ryan kisses her back.

"Well...I'm all packed and ready for the beach." Micki utters with a smile. "I'm ready for...those long nights..."

"Mm." Ryan mumbles, smirking.

"Watching the waves roll in."

"Mm." Ryan mumbles again.

"Being next to you." Micki whispers softly and her smile slowly fades.

"What's the matter?" Ryan asks.

Micki studies Ryan's face and then brushes his hair back. Ryan's smile fades as well and he stares into her eyes.

"Jack's right...we could have lost each other..." Micki says almost in tears.

"But we didn't."

Micki nods.

"But look at you..." Micki then replies. Her eyes being to glitter, and her breath runs short and airy. She strokes Ryan's sling.

"Oh, Micki..." Ryan then closes his eyes and places his forehead on hers. "I've looked worse...and we've been through worse."

Micki shakes her head.

"Nothing like that...nothing like what happened with Jason...nothing like what happened with Lucifer...and Jack and Uncle Lewis...nothing like that."

Ryan sighs heavily.

"If you'd rather stay here, then go to the beach... we can do that."

Micki studies his face again and nuzzles his nose. Ryan nuzzles her back then stares into her eyes.

"I want to always be near you...I don't care where...I'm just..."

"Afraid?" Ryan interrupts.

Micki looks down, then looks back into his eyes. A tear has escaped the corner of her eye.

"It's okay to be scared... I told you Micki, I'm terrified most of the time."

Micki sniffles and looks into his eyes deeply.

"Then why don't you ever show it?"

Ryan sighs and turns away then looks back at her. Micki continues to stare at him. He backs away from her slowly.

"Ryan?"

He slowly holds up his hand. Micki looks from his eyes to his hand. Ryan's hand trembles nervously.

"You can't always see it is all." He whispers softly.

"Ryan..." Micki breathes. She then grabs his trembling hand and holds on to it. She kisses his palm and holds it to her heart.

A few weeks pass, and the shop is quiet after Ryan and Micki decided to close it for a while. Ryan's arm finally healed, and they were finally heading to Beach State Park in Illinois, along Lake Michigan in Winthrop Harbor. A sandy saltwater air paradise of swimming, boating, hiking, picnicking, and biking. Micki sits next to Ryan in the Mercedes, wearing a long white floral sleeveless maxi dress and a pair of sunglasses. Her red hair is up in a poofy ponytail with a bright red bow. Ryan at the wheel dawns his signature white sunglasses, a pair of beige shorts, and an Illinois University t-shirt hidden underneath a white button-up. Micki leans toward him and kisses his cheek as he drives.

"Music for the road, Micki?"

"Sure!" Micki replies smiling ear to ear.

As Ryan turns on the radio the song "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC plays. The station has it currently playing in the middle of the song. Micki bobs her head to the music. Ryan taps the steering wheel. He then begins to sing to the song. Micki laughs and joins him. The sun gleams down on their car as they drive up the coast. The song begins to end, and Ryan turns down the radio a little bit.

"Where to tonight M'lady?" Ryan tells over the music as he adjusts the volume. He then looks from the road to Micki, back to the road.

"Oh I don't know...I thought we'd just unpack at the hotel...grab some dinner... watch some waves...what do you want to do?"

"Sounds good to me." Ryan smiles at her and continues to drive. Micki smiles at him and just stares at him as he drives. She then looks down and looks out the car window. The song "Somewhere Out There" by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram, begins to play softly on the radio station. Micki looks back at Ryan. Ryan continues driving. Micki slowly touches his knee. Ryan looks at her and smiles then drives one handed and holds onto her hand. Micki smiles widely underneath a shade of dark red lip gloss. As the sun fades to the moon, later that night Ryan and Micki grab a bite to eat at a sushi place. A place neither one had ever been to before and had food they have never eaten. Ryan wraps his arm around Micki as they walk on the beach together. The waves crash back and forth as they move in and out off the shore. Micki carries her sandals with one hand and holds Ryan's hand with the other. They stand on the beach looking out at the water. Micki leans back into his chest and sighs heavily. Ryan slowly let's go of her and leaves her standing by herself. She hugs herself. Very content, and calm. She closes her eyes taking in the air of the beach. Suddenly water splashes up. Micki screams.

"Ryan!"

Ryan laughs. Micki drops her sandals and runs over to Ryan who is standing in the midst of the water on the shore. Micki and Ryan both now in the water continue to splash each other. Micki laughs and bats her eyelashes and water runs off them. Ryan laughs an airy laugh and water drips from his bangs. Unexpectedly he splashes Micki again. Micki reaches down in the water splashing him, though Ryan then tries to dodge her.

"No don't!" Micki shouts.

Ryan picks her up around the waist and swings her around. Micki laughs as he places her back down on the shore. Her feet gently touch the sand. Ryan coughs and stifles out a laugh as she turns to face him. She smiles at him. Ryan smiles back. Micki stares into his dark brown eyes and just grins. Ryan stares back at her, then gently touches her chin with his thumb. He kisses her, and Micki kisses him back. Micki wraps her arms around his neck and continues to kiss him. Back at the hotel, Micki continues kissing Ryan, and they back up into the bed, toppling over with Ryan on top of her kissing her. Micki smiles into another kiss and leans her head to the side as he kisses her neck. Ryan kisses her neck up to her cheek. He then stares at her.

"Micki..." Ryan breathes heavily. "I thought about us a lot..."

Micki nods and kisses his cheek.

"I want to show you something...close your eyes first."

Micki closes her eyes. Ryan gets up and walks over to a suitcase. As he does Micki sits up on the bed.

"It's not something huge is it?" Micki states with her eyes still closed. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's alright." Ryan says softly.

Micki sighs. "Well, Ryan what is it?"

"Ssh...Hold on."

Micki bites her lip then smiles.

"I am..."

The sound of the zipper zipping back up on the suitcase is heard. Then a few clicks. A few seconds later, Ryan's footsteps. He opens up a CD player, near the TV in the hotel room, and puts in a disk. The song "You're the Inspiration" by Chicago begins to play slowly. As the music starts up Micki smiles.

"Is that it?"

"No...ssh."

Micki gives Ryan a pouty look, as she keeps her eyes closed.

"That's our song though." She says softly. Ryan walks over to her and bends down near her.

"I know." He whispers then kisses her cheek.

"Was that it?"

"No." Ryan says then stifles a laugh. He then lets out a long sigh. "Okay...open your eyes."

Micki opens her eyes and gasps. Ryan smiles at her, as he is kneeled on one knee, near the bed, holding a ring. Micki looks from the ring to Ryan, back to the ring. She then lets out a shaky breath and continues to stare at him.

"I...I know we haven't been you know...together...together...but after everything we've been through I couldn't think of a better time or a better person I'd rather be with so..." Ryan chokes out then swallows. Micki tears up and looks into Ryan's eyes.

"I...I...know you probably want someone with a fancy degree...and lots of money...and...and just someone that's not...me... I don't know if I can give you everything...but I promise I'll try to be your everything..."

Micki continues to stare at him and she places her hand on her chest. She then looks back at the ring, and into Ryan's eyes. Ryan's smile starts to fade.

"I...I know it's quick...and you've probably planned out your wedding when you were a little girl but I... Micki, after everything we've been through I can't let you go..."

Micki sniffles and more tears come to her eyes. Ryan lets out a shaky laugh.

"Micki say something."

Micki lets out a sob and stares at him.

"It's not cursed is it?" She says through tears.

"No." Ryan says through a laugh. Micki stifles a laugh right after.

"In fact...I don't think it's worth that much to be cursed..."

Ryan looks at the ring.

"But it's definitely worth something...it was my mothers."

Ryan looks back at Micki. Micki stares at him. Ryan stares at her.

"I want it to be yours." He says breathlessly. Micki wipes her tears away then quickly puts the ring on.

"Ryan...I love you." Micki chokes through her tears. "And I..."

Micki pauses then leans toward him and kisses his cheek. Ryan closes his eyes against the kiss.

"I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else...because no one else cares for me the way you do." Micki whispers. Ryan slowly opens his eyes, and his eyes are now glittery. Micki strokes his cheek with her thumb and stares at him with tears running down her face. Ryan coughs out a sob and covers his mouth. Micki stares at him as he runs his fingers through his bangs and sobs softly. Micki crawls off the bed and sits in the floor with him. She wraps her arms around his neck, and Ryan wraps his arms around her waist. Micki kisses the top of his head. Ryan then looks up at her. Micki's eyes glisten and her make-up begins to run. She closes her eyes and kisses him. Ryan kisses her back and touches her hand. The diamond on the ring sparkles.


End file.
